


Make Him Feel The Pain

by Nathasha_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Anyways, Bottom Louis, CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE!, F/M, Louis-centric, M/M, but he's always our cupcake, harry hates louis so expect brutal situations, harsh situations, innocent!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the one child of Mark Tomlinson, the boy is innocent, shy and nice, Mark Tomlinson is the world famous business man but what he really does is sex slave trade, boys between 17- 27.... but he loves his son unconditionally,<br/>Louis is in his 1st year of uni when he gets kidnapped by four men or guys.....<br/>these four men wants nothing but to make Mark feel the pain of loosing someone so close to you,<br/>Mark goes to extreme extents to save his son while Louis on the other hand starts to grow a friendship with other four boys who kidnapped him....</p><p>Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are all 25 year old guys who wants to open the eyes of the world famous business man to show him what PAIN means... they kidnap his son, they start to like him..... their plan was good and tactful until one day it all goes wrong and Louis' life gets in danger....<br/>will they save the terrified young 20 year old boy from all this shit ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“See ya tomorrow Stan…”

“Bye Lou… and thanks Paul for dropping me off”

“It’s ok Mr. Lucas, I’m glad I could help….”

 

It was a bright sunny Wednesday and Louis was sitting in his car waving off to his best friend as he watched him walking to his flat….sighing Louis looked forward to see his security guard, Paul looking at him expectantly…..

 

oh how Louis wished he had normal life like Stan…..

 

You see, when we say Louis, it’s not just that… this is Louis William Tomlinson we’re talking about, he was 20 years of age, brown wispy hair with a fringe falling on his forehead lovingly, baby blue eyes on an angelic face but everything in his life wasn’t as normal as he wanted them to be, he had four security guards, all well-built and muscular, he wasn’t allowed to leave his dorm room alone or without informing his security guards and having one of them following him, Louis is used to this life style since he was 4, since his two younger sisters got shot and murdered right in front of his eyes by his father’s enemies, business enemies…, Louis still remember what it was like, since his sisters death his mum and dad has been growing very, very, very protective over him, he still remembers the day when he told them that he got accepted to be a Science major…. He still remembers their reaction………..

 

Dad, Mum?

“yes hun, what is it ?”

“I, uh- h-have to t-tell you s-something…..”

Louis looked around nervously, he knew his parents were gonna say a flat out “no” for this….

“Lou, what is it son…… should we be worried ?” Mark exchanged a look with his wife….

 

“I uh….. g-got accepted to be a S-science major”

Louis felt two strong arms envelop him in a hug, he melted into the hug but stiffened when he remembered that he haven’t completed what he was saying….

“Baby that’s great!! Congratulations sweetie!!”

“It’s in the Cambridge Uni mum”

He closed his eyes when the two arms wrapped around his were gone and he was exposed to cold air in their luxurious kitchen, when he opened his eyes he was met with the scariest glare he has ever gotten from his father and the most stern look from his mother, he instantly knew this was not going to happen….

“Louis William Tomlinson, I think we have told you this before but incase you have forgotten which it seemed right now, you. Are. Not. Leaving. Doncaster. Under any circumstance got it ?”

His father’s words were stern but Louis has had enough, he was 20 for god’s sake!, this is the time he should move out, start living on his own, not with his parents, not surrounded by security guards who won’t even let him walk out of the house alone!,

“Dad, please, being a Science major in one of the biggest universities in England is so…… so great dad! Please! You have to let me go!! I-”

He was cut off with his father’s hand slamming on the table with a loud bang and he was dragged out of the kitchen with a tight grip on his arm and was thrown before a wall, there on the wall was a picture frame… a picture of his two sisters Lottie and Fizzy,

“You see this Louis ? huh? You see this? These two are your sisters Louis, we lost them when we agreed to let them go to the biggest boarding school in London, it’s been 13 years since they’ve gone Louis and there’s no way I’m going to let the same thing happen to you. And that. Is. Final. Got it ?”

 

Though his father was done with the conversation, Louis was not,

“MUM! Mum please tell him mum! I really need to take this chance mum, please I’m begging you!! I-”

His pleas were once again got cut off by his father’s stern voice,

“PAUL! I think it’s best if you take Louis to his room now, Louis, please go with Paul to your room and your mum and I will decide if you get to go out of the house yes?”

Louis knew he wasn’t going to win this conversation, he knew he was once again, trapped inside his house with a god damn body guard following him…… tears filled his eyes as he angrily pushed past his father and mother and ran to his room, slamming his bedroom door on Paul’s face, …..

 

 

But here he was….. going back to his dorm in his uni of Cambridge with his security guard, how did he came here when his parents were dead set on not letting him go? Well, he still remembers that too………

 

“LOUIS! LOUIS!!! Honey come on!! Mr. Walsh is already here! …..”

Jay began to panic when her son was not responding… she knew Louis would get like this, not coming out of his room, not talking to anyone, sometimes he would spend days without eating until Paul or some other security guard would climb up the window to his room and get the boy out….

Today was no exception either, Louis had locked himself in his room and his parents had done everything they could to get him out but none of their pleas got him out…..

But in the same day when the time of the sun set they found their son, passed out in his bedroom, on his bed because of the lack of food,

After that day, his parents had reluctantly agreed to let him go to the uni but only if he complied to few rules, first, he had to be under extreme protection, second, he had to call his parents everyday and thirdly, no girlfriends, no late night partying, no trusting someone too much, and lastly, his parents arranged him to go with his bestmate Stan and to be in contact with his father always….

 

And that is how Louis found himself right here in Cambridge, Louis’ train of thoughts were cut short by Paul opening the door of the car for him to get down, they had arrived to Louis’ dorm, the boy made sure that Paul dropped him off two or three kilometers before his dorm so that he could have some privacy, of course Paul was against it! But any 20 year old guy needed privacy right ?

“Mr. Tomlinson….we’re here..”

Louis huffed as he got off the car and grabbed his backpack and slung it on his shoulder….

“oh for fuck’s sake Paul! Stop calling me that, I’m not my dad and please ask George not to follow me like the last time yeah? I’m fine on my own….”

“yes Si- Louis, yeah, I’ll tell him just be careful Louis, if your father knew I was letting you walk alone he will kill me… so please..”

“Paul, stop being so melodramatic love, nothing’s gonna happen to me, what happened was thirteen years ago, sure I still remember that but that doesn’t mean those people who killed Lottie and Fizzy would be after me now yeah? ”

 

Without giving Paul a chance to reply Louis was walking back to his dorm, he wasn’t going to lie, every time he was walking alone he had a creepy feeling that someone might appear out of nowhere and kill him, or worse because that was what exactly what had happened to his sisters, he plugged his ear phones in and hummed softly to the song, once he took a sharp turn towards his dorm he felt the cold air of the night tingling his body, every day it was scary a bit to walk alone but today it was extra scary, Louis had a feeling that something was so wrong but he couldn’t comprehend what It was so he just shrugged off the funny feeling inside of him and continued walking…..

 

he was too busy singing he didn’t hear the sound of feet behind him until he was roughly slammed into a wall causing his earphones to fall down and a scream to erupt from his mouth just to be cut off by a cloth covering his mouth and nose, he was panicking, kicking and screaming against whoever held him tight against the wall but it made no avail to help the utterly scared boy, last thing he remembered before blackness covering his sight was the feeling of a light kiss being pressed in to his forehead…………

 

 

 

 

 

*hours later*

 

Louis groaned, he tried to move, this wasn’t his dorm… this wasn’t his bed, he remembered what happened before this and he shot up from where he was and sat up, head turning frantically to take his surroundings…… he stood up, well tried to that is, but was instantly yanked back by something on his wrist, he felt sick in his stomach when he saw that his left wrist was handcuffed to a bed post, a tear silently ran down his cheek,

 

“help me…..”

 

and then it hit him, he was kidnapped…. Was he- was..

“HELP ME!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!! HELP!!!”

The door was slammed open with a loud bang and someone one was infront of him and then there was a hand slapped around his lips muffling his screams,

“shhh…..shh….. please don’t! please don’t scream!!! ”

Louis was this close to passing out at any moment…. He took in the scene before him, there were four guys who looked older than him, and then he nodded…. Well he didn’t know what else to do either did he?

The hand was taken away and he was starting to breath heavily…

“wh-what do y-you w-want from m-me?...”

“hey… hey.. look we don’t want anything from you alright? We just……”

The one who spoke had curly hair and green eyes, Louis was so scared that he failed to notice anything else, and then someone else spoke up, he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes,

“Louis look, we need your help, we really need it,”

“if you needed my help why would you kidnap me ??? please just let me go, please! My- my dad has money, please, just please let me go!! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!!, S-- ”

A loud smacking sound filled the room and Louis found himself starring at the floor with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face……

He was slapped…..

“ZAYN!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! ”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME ? HUH ? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS RICH BITCH THEN? WE WANT HIS HELP NOT HIS BLOODY SCREAMING!!”

 

Louis was once again so close to passing out, the noise was too much, his cheek was throbbing, his head was hurting and then suddenly the noises stopped, he looked up with still teary eyed,

“Look, I’m sorry I hit you alright? Ni was right, we need your help, big time, so either you can co-operate or we can make you co-operate us yeah? Either way we will get what we want…”

 

It was obvious that the boy was scared and nothing was coming out of his mouth….

 

“Louis, the thing is, this is not about you, it’s about your father…. ”

Louis felt as if a lighting struck him, his head snapped up faster than anything,

“m-my F-father ?”

 

The curly haired one nodded and sat next to Louis causing him to flinch away from him, frowning at the scared younger male, the curly haired man continued speaking…

 

“Mark Tomlinson may be a man of high respect and wealth for everyone who doesn’t actually know him, you think he’s doing import and export business? Then that’s one thing you got wrong about your father, he is doing export and import but not what you think it is…”

“W-what d-do you m-mean ? ”

“Mark Tomlinson is a top ranked criminal Louis, what he does for a living is sex slave trade, and it’s gay sex slave trade…..”

“W-WHAT? ”

“Yes Louis, it is the TRUTH…… it’s not going to change….”

“No… NO! NO! !NO!”

 

Gay sex slave trade…..

GAY SEX SLAVE TRADE…..

 

Everything was becoming blurry, black spots covering his vision and there were hands on him, screaming’s and yelling’s and then all of a sudden everything became black…………………………

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

 

“Mark Tomlinson is a top ranked criminal Louis, what he does for a living is sex slave trade, and it’s gay sex slave trade…..”

 

Once these words slipped out of me, what I saw was how Louis’ eyes rolled up to his head and how he slipped out to unconsciousness…… Niall was quick on his feet, he grabbed Louis by his head when it was this close to getting banged on the bed post, once Niall got a hold of the boy Zayn helped Liam to ease the boy on to the bed,

Zayn and Liam walked over to me with Zayn still glaring at me….

“Haz, you could have waited … why did you tell him everything right now ?”

“Zee, just, look at him, he’s exhausted, what make you think he’ll believe us later ?”

“Well what makes YOU think that he’s going to believe us NOW ?”

“I don’t know Li, all I know is that he had the right to know the truth about his father, sooner or later, ”

“whatever Haz…”

 

A smirk made its way to my face knowing it’s time for the best part…… calling Mr. Tomlinson…

“Li, gimme Louis’ phone would you? ”

“is it that time already?”

“yep, and Zee, wake him up, time to be bad guys”

 

I looked over to Louis when Zayn started walking towards him and sprayed water on to his face, it was honestly a beautiful sight to see how Louis’ eyes fluttered open but that beauty only lasted for a few seconds before that boy took in his surrounding, he tried to back away from Zayn but was stopped by the handcuff on his wrist,

I walked towards him and knelt beside him putting a hand on his cheek caressing his cheek…. I gave a small nod to Zayn who closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and yanking Louis’ hair back harshly erupting a screaming from Louis, smirking at the boy’s pain I lean in and place my lip on his ear….

“Louis…..Louis… Little Louis, we’re not your daddy baby, we know when to be good and when to be bad, right now, we’re the bad guys and you are our little wittle toy, either you can play nice or you’re gonna pay and it’s not surprising that you have an angelic body yeah baby? Now be a good little boy yes ?”

 

Louis nodded causing Zayn to grip his hair harder,

“Ni, call his dad, let him hear his little baby boy’s screams of pain……after all this is about making him feel the pain…….”

 

I watched closely as Niall dialed Louis’ father, suddenly Niall threw the phone to me and I put it on speaker….

 

“Louis? Lou hun where are you?”

“Well, well,well, how are you Monsieur Tomlinson? ”

“wh-what? Who the hell is this? Where’s Louis?? LOUIS!!”

 

I nodded at Zayn giving him an evil smirk and getting one is return, once again I found myself watching Zayn slapping Louis’ across the face earning a blood curling screaming from Louis,

“LOUIS!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOY!! WHERE IS HE??? LOUIS!!!!”

“shhhhhh, shh Mr. Tomlinson, you’re baby boy is fine, now, wanna talk to him? Zee?”

 

I threw the phone to Zayn and he pressed the phone against Louis…

“talk…”

“D-dad?”

“LOUIS!! OH MY GOD LOUIS!! WHERE ARE YOU LOUIS???”

“I-I’am….. i..i …. ”

I knew Louis had nothing to tell, but I knew how to make him talk, I walked towards Louis and knelt beside him, I let my hand trail down his body, closing my eyes I groped every part of his body where I can reach causing him to struggle against me…

“NO….NO…DON’T-DON’T TOUCH ME!!!”

“LOUIS!!!”

 

I took the phone from Louis and walked out of the room leaving Zayn and Louis alone….

 

“Mr. Tomlinson…”

“I swear to god, if you even touch my boy I’m gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!!! ”

“now, now now, you don’t want us to hurt your little baby boy do you? So here’s what you have to do if you want your boy back….”

“we know all about your slave trade Mark, you don’t have anything big to do, you just have to tell the world the truth about yourself and then pay for everything and everyone you have hurt so far…. Think you can manage that? ”

“Look, Tomlinson, you get exactly 24 hours to think and do what I told or the first thing you will see tomorrow morning would be a nice little video of your baby boy becoming a sex slave for one of us, I’m sure you don’t want that to happen yeah? ”

“YOU FUCKI-”

 

Rolling my eyes, I ended the call before he could say anything else, I turned around to see Niall and Liam smirking at me,

“well, now that we made the call, why don’t we have a little fun?”

Walking back to the room I was greeted with the sight of Zayn straddling Louis and kissing him hard enough to leave bruises, Louis was struggling beneath him, most probably to get away from Zayn, I felt Niall nudge me with something,

Aaha! It was something very useful right now,

“Zayn, get off of him please….”

“oh come one Haz, he tastes good.”

“I know Zee, I know…just trying to steam things up a bit”

“oh….”

 

Zayn got off of Louis and the boy looked at me with wide eyes, I felt sorry for what we’re going to do but there’s nothing else I could do…. His lip was bleeding…… smirking I walked over to him with Niall,

He got a hold of Louis’ bicep and lifted up his shirt sleeve exposing his bicep to us,

“Wh-what a-are y-you do-doing ?”

“gonna make you feel good baby.,..”

Widening his eyes, Louis started to kick and screaming but somehow I managed to get the drug inside the syringe and inserted it into his upper arm….. I watched his struggles subsiding and then he completely shut his eyes…… good, just what I wanted…

 

“We’ll leave you to it Haz,”

Niall, Liam and Zayn exited the room, I let my hand trail down his body slowly and then I started to unbutton his shirt, after a few minutes Louis was left completely naked, handcuffed to the bed….

I got rid of all my clothing items and leaned in to kiss him…….

Earlier I found myself stalking a boy five years younger than me

And now…

Now I was in the process of taking his virginity…..

Hot……

Finally, the only Tomlinson boy will be mine……..


	2. Chapter 2

Third person P.O.V

(Tomlinson household)

 

Mark was angry, oh wait..angry was an understatement…. Mark Tomlinson was fuming with anger… he didn’t even know what to do with himself anymore…

First he lost his two daughters and now some psychos are trying to take away his only son? His only treasure? He loved his son more than to let that happen anyway so…no.. those people are not going to take his son away from him….

 

“Paul, get Mr. Pearson on the phone..now.”

Daniel Pearson was Mark’s best friend of years and years as well as the head of the Police Department of Yokeshire..

 

Not to mention Paul on the other hand was feeling like the king of guilt.. the only things that was running on his mind were the innocent face of Louis, how could he be so damn stupid to let the kid go on his own… when he told Mark about what Louis daily did by walking back to his dorm, the only thing Mark didn’t do was killing him…because Louis’ parents had trusted him with their son’s life..

But anyway now that what happened had happened Mark was only concerned about getting his son back in his arm…and when he do, he’s gonna make sure that Louis stays protected until he hits the end of his life and those psychos ending up dead…

 

“Hello…”

“Oh, hello , Hey Daniel it’s me Mark, you got a minute?”

“Yeah…Mark..what’s wrong? ”

“what makes you think something’s wrong?”

“oh cut the crap mate, I’ve been your best friend for 23 years..i’d be an idiot not to know when something’s wrong man, so what’s worng?”

“Look Daniel, it’s not something that we can discuss over the phone, so why don’t you come down to my place?”

“right, I’ll be there in twenty.”

 

Mark hung up the phone and tried to think about what had caused all of this…. One thing for sure, that man who had called him to put Louis’ price was correct, he might be a high and a respectable man of honor to the world but his name truly lies in the world of Sex Slave Trade.. ok it was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but then if it was so damn wrong why couldn’t those people punish him? Why take away his son?

Louis was so so so innocent… he never knew a thing about these stuff, he always was the mummy’s boy and he was doing so well in school until this.. happened , until now he had made sure to keep Louis away from this world….. his thoughts were disturbed by his wife’s voice..

“Mark…Danny Is here…”

 

Looking up from his spot on the couch Mark was met with his best friend’s worried face…

“Ok..so what’s wrong? ”

When no one spoke, Daniel grew impatient…

“Mark…”

After a while Mark spoke…or more of a mumble..

“It’s Louis….”

 

A the mention of Louis’ name, Daniel’s eyes almost popped out because even though he was a great man , as we all know every good man has a dark side of him yeah? Unfortunately Daniel had one too, he was overly fond with Mark’s son, Louis… he would always try to lure Louis to him, touch him when they were over at Mark’s house for a drink….

“What’s with Louis? Where is he?”.

 

Unable to answer any of those question at first Mark looked away, he could answer them but why he didn’t was because of his wife in the room, it was all about his slave trade, only two people knew about it and it was Daniel and Mark because they were the ones who started it anyway….to his luck Jessica, one of their maids called out for “Mrs. Tomlinson” saying that they got a package…. Hurrying on her feet Johanna left the room leaving the two men alone…

 

“wanna talk now that Jay’s gone?”

“It’s Louis…”

“well I’s aware of that since it was the only thing you said from the moment I got here…”

“He’s……he’s..h..is kidnapped…”

“WHAT?”

“you heard me….some people kidnapped my son to threaten me…”

“I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE SEND THAT BOY OFF TO SOME WHERE ELSE!! I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOT SAFE!! I-”

“OK!! FINE!!!! I GET IT!!! It was my fault that I sent him there!, stop yelling and listen to the rest!”

“go on…”

“those people….who took him, they called me yesterday…and…and..”

“for the love of god Mark stop stuttering and tell me !!!”

“god…. They called me yesterday and one of them was-”

“wait… there are more of them?”

“yes…. Because when one of them was talking to me I heard Louis’ scream, and he let Louis talk to me…god! He sounded so broken…and then he was screaming no..and don’t touch me…”

“those sons of bitches… I swear to god if they hurt our boy…did they ask for ransom or anything like that?”

“it’s not really a ransom but more like a demand or whatever… they wanted us to admit to the media and the whole world about the Trade…”

“why do I sense a or else in this?”

“or else we will get a video of Louis ending up as their toy..”

 

Daniel clenched his fists into tight balls and took a deep breath…no one was allowed to touch Louis…he was supposed to be his..

“did they give a time frame?”

“24hours..”

 

“MR. TOMLINSON!!! MR. TOMLINSON!!!” Jessica’s fear filled voice ran through the huge mansion alerting the two men about trouble…

Mark leapt out of the large room running downstairs where Johanna’s office was…. Entering the office the two men were met with a horrifying sight of Jessica and Veronica trying to get Johanna to her feet who was this close to meet darkness….

“we got this..leave..”

Daniel ordered their two maids while Mark was busy trying to talk to Johanna…

“Jay, what happened? Sweetie what happened?”

While he was trying to talk to his wife he heard an angry gasp leaving behind him..turning around he was met with an angry Daniel holding what seemed like CD…conforming his fearful thoughts it was named “MR. TOMLINSON” in big letters on top of the CD….

 

He snatched it away from Daniel’s grasp and entered it in to the DVD player infront of him…. Once it came to life he nearly swore….on a sight that would never leave his mind…..

It was Louis, handcuffed to a bed in a state of sleepiness and unconsciousness, he was struggling against the restrains keeping him on the bed, it was clear that the boy was drugged, and then two men appeared out of nowhere wearing skii masks.

One of them gave a nod to the other one and then the guy hopped to the bed and straddled Louis’ hips while the other one went around and started touching the boy’s face…

 

Mark could feel the anger bubbling inside of him with every passing minute…

 

Then suddenly another of them came out and took ahold of Louis’ kicking legs and proceeded to keep them pinned to the bed, all while the other two were continuing to molest the young boy, one of them was kissing the the drugged boy who continued his useless struggling while the other was unbuttoning his jeans…after about ten minutes later Louis was completely naked with one man holding his feet, another stroking his body and the other slamming himself into the younger boy, the fresh tear tracks were visible…and his ear piercing screams which were now muffled by the rough duct-tape covering his thin lips…. After what seemed like an eternity of watching his only son getting gang-raped by some fucked up crazy set of men, Mark was ready to kill someone, with angry tears flowing freely down his face he turned to his friend who was doing his best to keep calm but Mark? He could not keep clam anymore…he lashed out…

He threw the wealthy LCD TV on to the wall, and started throwing everything he could reach everywhere while his friend tried his best to calm his angered bestfriend…. Daniel felt guilty, Louis was so damn innocent, he got dragged into this because of them…..they had to get him back…

Finally Mark was calm but a mess of tears and angry curses when suddenly his phone rang loudly…. Both of them knew who it was…

 

“YOU FUKCING SON OF BITCH! YOU MOTHERFUKCKING ASSHOLE! YOU CRAZY BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!!! YOU PATHETIC CUNT! MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!”

“whoa! Mr. Tomlinson calm yourself would you?”

 

He could hear the smug smirk already…that bastard…

 

“WHERE. IS. MY. SON?”

“oh c’mon! I told you already! He’s with us… and by the way, your son is delicious….”

“YOU MO-”

“speak one more time and I swear I’m gonna fuck your son so bad that he’ll wish he was never born to a rich pompous bastard like you.. now let’s get down to business shall we? As you know I named Louis’ price yesterday…and I gave you 24 hours but it took you 25 hours to answer me, now I am a man who keeps his word, I told you what will happen if you don’t answer me within the time I gave you… and I suppose you have seen the cause of your late actions? …..since your son turned out to be such a little sweet heart who is very cute, sexy and so damn tasty, we decided to up his price,… ”

“what?”

“what “What?” oh Mr. Tomlinson don’t expect me to give his price already!! First you need to admit to the media about what you really do and then we will name his price..wanna talk to your baby boy?...here you go..”

“d-dad…” a barely whisper which was broken was heard from the other end….

“Lou? How-how are you?”

“dad… plea-please…I wanna, I wanna come ho-home….” And then before any word got out of Louis the room was filled with a sharp smacking sound….

“LOUIS! LOUIS!!!”

 

And then nothing…..he hung up!

Mark fell to his knees crying hysterically….

 

 

*Louis*

 

 

Louis woke up from his drugged stupor blinking furiously, trying to get his surroundings clearly… he tried to make himself more confident, but in a situation like this, it was really hard to be not scared…. By now Louis knew how the other four men would be…Harry, the curly haired one would always be possessive when he touch him or talk to him, Zayn, the black haired guy was the scariest, who would always slap him or torture him, but he didn’t know anything about the other two people who would only drug him from time to time but other than that he knew that they sometimes took turn to fuck him, or sometimes all four of them would fuck him senseless until he was begging and crying to let go….

A lot about Louis was changed…his baby blue eyes now lifeless, his body filled with bruises… his body being used everytime…. Everytime that happened he wished how good it would be if he was dead…

 

Pulling at his restrains until his wrists was red and finally bleeding, Louis somehow managed to free his hands, Harry had dressed him in his jeans after…..he used him….

Louis slowly slipped out of the bed limping towards the door, he quietly opened the door and gulped as he heard voice coming from downstairs…..god who knew what they would do to him if they caught him trying to escape….

Slowly walking through the corridor, he finally made a sharp turn but was slammed into a chest?

Hi eyes grew wide, breath hitching, Louis looked up to be met with Harry’s amused smirk….

A rough hand gripped his neck forcing his tiny hands to fly to grip Harry’s hand to ease his breathing… but marking his failure, a hand flew out and smacked him right in his cheek making him fall to the floor,

“oh baby, why did you do this? You know I hate to hurt you…. But you left me no choice darling…”

 

An arm draped across his slim waist hoisting him up and thrown to Harry’s shoulder and was taken back to the room…

This time Louis truly knew he was fucked…. His suspicions were proved when he felt himself being thrown down to the bed and was handcuffed again, but this time, his captor made sure to cuff both his wrists and both his legs down to the bed… Louis saw Harry undressing himself and walking towards Louis……

This was going to be a bad nightmare…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos!


	3. chapter 3

WARNING: ABUSE AND VIOLENCE

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry grunted in pleasure as he thrusted into Louis with a new found force earning a barely managed scream of pain from the younger man beneath him, after a few powerful thrusts, Harry spread his hand through louis' sweat drenched hair and harshly yanked his head backwards, exposing the boy's bruised face, the younger of the two was barely conscious, as his blue eyes were barely open, stopping for a moment harry kept his eyes on the younger boys' face, taking notice of the shaky breath he took, the tear tracks running down his face, and most of all the red hand shaped bruises on his face and the mess he himself had made on the poor boy's neck by strangling him,

A weak whimper was what snapped him out of his thoughts, for a moment he almost felt sorry for louis, key word being almost, but then just in an instance, all the sympathy was flying out of the window as harry raised his hand, violently backhanding the younger man, he found himself giving into his anger as he reapetdly brought down his fist on louis, harshly punching his face,

"YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY? RUN AWAY WHEN I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FINISHING YOU! I'M GOING TO RUIN YOU TOMLINSON! I'LL MAKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

With his each word, he brought down his fist down on louis harder, now having gotten up from the blood covered sheets on top of which louis lay, finally unconscious, which seemed to anger harry further, he wanted to hear louis' cries of pain, wanted louis to pay for the sin of being Mark Tomlinson's son,

Harry was screaming by now, each of his words laced with pure hatred and anger as he brought down the belt end on louis' stomach, leaving an angry red line as blood started to pour out from the cut, deciding that red was the colour he wanted to see on louis, his belt hit the younger boy repeatedly catching his bare thighs, face and stomach,

He could barely hear the voice of his other friends as they frantically tried to pull Harry out of the room.....

^...............^...............^..................^

Fuck fuck fuck...

Cursed words were the only words that seemed to drop out of niall's mouth as he stared at his friends dragging an enraged harry out if the room, yelling at louis,

Letting out another string of curses, niall knelt beside louis, looking at his bloodied face, his once tan skin which was now covered in blood, in fact his usual tan skin was no where to be found, being completely drenched in blood,

Niall had never seen harry being so angry in his entire life, seeing the way he acted now..... even thinking about it petrified him, he hently removed the metal handcuffs off of louis' severly bruised wrist and proceeded to lay them by his side, he could not understand why harry acted so violently towards the younger man, that was a side of harry that niall had never seen....  
Letting out a sigh, niall stood up, walking towards the bathroom,  
"This going to take hours to clean him"  
Niall thought to himself as he started to clean louis' cuts and wounds as gently as he could...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
"FUCKING LET ME GO! I'LL TEACH HIM TO RUN AWAY! I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART LIMB BY LIMB! LET M-"  
a harsh slapping sound echoed through the apartment as zayn's h1nd collided with harry's face, snapping him out of his violent stupor,   
"Calm the fuck down harry!"  
Liam hissed letting go of harry's blood covered fist,   
When the angered man finally calmed down, starring at his bloody fists in shock, until niall came runmin down the stairs, his hands and shirt covered in what they assumed was louis' blood,   
"I am goimg to need more help, zayn? "  
Without another word, zayn was running back upstairs with niall, while liam watched as harry threw on his coat, before heading towards the door, slamming it shut as he walked out   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

harry had finally calmed down, now regretting the way he had treated louis, He knew it wasn't louis' fault and that he had no idea about his father's business, but he wanted to believe that louis being mark's son should be a mistake since the younger boy was so innocent,

Then suddenly he was aware of his phone going off, taking it out he was least surprised when he saw it was zayn,   
"Hello"  
"Harry! Where the hell are you! Fucks sake niall go help liam"

"Zayn what do you want?"  
"What i want is you to get the fuck home right now, its louis"

And just like that, harry threw his phone in his phone and was running back home.  
Throwing the front door open, harry continued to run upstairs finally running into the room where his friends were, he froze looking at the scene infront of him,  
Niall was sitting next to louis' extremely battered form, pressing a wet clothe to his sweaty forehead,   
Zayn was finishing wrapping up louis' equally battered and bruise torso while liam was pacing around the room with balled fists and suddenly he was pushing harshly at harry's chest,   
"Is this what you wanted? Huh? Look what you did Styles! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"What are you talking about liam? I am not in the mood to deal with your bitchy at-"

"my bitchy attitude? Mine? What about what you did? You beat that boy half to death!''

"you wanna blame me for that? He was trying to escape! What the fuck liam! For a fact i know you would have done the same thing if you had found him trying to escape! "  
"No... no it's just you harry, you are the one who beats people until they pass out, yeah he tried to escape, can you blame him? We kidnapped him!"

"Liam you wanna bail out on the plan..then fine, but don't think you'll never be a convict"  
"Are you..are you freaking threatning me? When you are the one abusing him?"  
"Oh shut up liam you-"  
"you telling me what to do now? When you are going all psyco-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU"  
both the boys turned around to face a red faced niall,   
"I'm saying this as calmly as possible, if you both don't shut up right now, i will stab you both and you know i will do just that"  
just as he finished talking, zayn stood next to him,  
"Niall's right, if we fight like this, that could put us in a shit load of trouble, but we have more things for now, "  
Harry finally looked at zayn,   
"Like what?"  
"Like louis not waking up and it has been five hours already.....and we don't know what is wrong with him,"

 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos! please


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Hi everyone! it's short chapter but it's harry's back story as to why he's the man he is in the story :) hope you like it! 
> 
> Please please please comment because i need to know what you guys think about the chapter,

The rain drops were assaulting the glass windows which matched the exact feelings of Johanna Tomlinson as the devastated mother blankly starred at the gloomy and dark weather....

It had been almost two weeks after her beloved son was taken away from her in a less than gentle manner, a single tear dropped from her swollen and red eyes as her thoughts kept drifting towards her son, the same boy who they had protected with their lives for years until now.....

The pain in her was unbearable as she replayed the images of her baby being beaten and raped again and again,

She felt a gentle hand tap on her shoulder as her maid knelt infront of her,

"Do you want anything to eat or drink Mrs. Tomlinson?"

Giving her a blank and empty look, Johanna stood up from her chair,

"I will eat when i know that my son is safe, but for now, leave me alone"

...................................................

"What the hell Daniel!? Why can't they do anything?? Fucking useless"

Mark Tomlinson muttered angrily as he slammed down his phone, two weeks of nothing, the police couldn't find anything, and they had no luck either, he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that his son is suffering some where else because of his actions,   
Mark let out a sigh while stroking the picture of louis he had on his desk,   
Daniel spoke up when the dreadful silence became too much for him,

"Mark, i know you think this is your fault but its not, we are gonna find our boy, i promise we will''  
"Finding my son is the main target daniel, i need my boy back"  
......................................................

“It’s been six hours Zayn why the hell isn’t he waking up? ”

 

Harry had been pacing in the living room for almost forty five minutes after his and Liam’s fight, hoping and praying for Louis to wake up even though the younger boy showed no signs on waking up, he knew it was his fault, but what made him more nervous was, what will happen if Louis didn’t wake up? What would happen if he falls in to a coma or something… the guilt of hurting the innocent younger boy was eating him inside out, but there was nothing he could do other than wait for him to wake up,

This was not a part of the plan.. their plan at the beginning was a simple one, take Louis away from Mark, show Mark what it felt like to lose someone you truly love, but everything had gone wrong since the day they brought Louis, even though the younger boy had done nothing, harry couldn’t help but be angry whenever he saw Louis because every time he looks into those blue eyes, all he could see was Mark,

With one last glare, Liam had stalked out of the house, Harry was ready to go after him so he could apologize but Zayn had held him back, asking him to let the lad go for a walk so at least he can calm down, since then the tree remaining boys had taken turns in checking up on Louis, though they had not seen anything good,

Currently they were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for liam to come back,

 

“I know haz, but there isn’t much we can do about it and you know it, ”

Harry huffed, he was getting impatient waiting for Louis to wake up when all he wanted to do was go up to the room, shake the boy until he wakes up and grovel at his feet for forgiveness,

The front door burst open and then they heard the sound of Liam humming in to a slow tune, Zayn turned to Harry and gave him a small smile, a calm Liam would mean a quicker way to solve the mess they had created, just then Liam entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Harry,

“Haz I’m sorry I behaved that way”

 

Harry spoke, offering him small yet genuine smile,

“no Li, I shouldn’t have done that to him, you were right, but right now, I’m just praying that he will wake up soon”

 

As if it was an answer to his prayers, a small whimper caught their attention, they were silent for a minute just to figure out if what they heard was real, but then the noise was there again, with one look at each other, all four boys were scrambling to get upstairs, pushing at each other and bursting in to the room where Louis was in,

They let out a collective sigh at the sight of Louis’ blue eyes blinking open, Zayn and Niall were kneeling next to him in a flash, fussing over him, Liam looked at harry, who was lurking around the door, unsure if him going near Louis was a good idea, for all he know Louis could hate him right now and obviously there was nothing he could do to change it, he took a step forward only to have Liam put his hand on his shoulder,

 

“I know you really want to talk to him right now, and I know it’s for a good cause but you should give him some more time to get better and then talk to him. ”

Liam waited for a second, monitoring Harry’s reaction and spoke again when he felt like Harry was up for an argument,

“Haz trust me, go wait downstairs, you can talk to him in the evening, we don’t know if he could panic by seeing you. So it’d be best if you talk to him later”

Harry watched Zayn re-wrapping Louis’ gauze and Niall holding a bottle of water upto his lips, when he felt Liam’s grip on his shoulder tighten he shrugged his shoulder and walked away…. Hoping he could talk to Louis once he was sorted out.

 

“Louis come on, you have to eat something, please stop being difficult,”

 

Niall begged the younger teen for what seemed like the thousand’s time, it had been about two hours since Louis gained consciousness but he wasn’t speaking to anyone who came to the room. Everyone except Harry had come in, all of them fussing over him as if he was a baby,

The way the older men treated him now puzzled Louis, the day he was brought in the four boys were anything but nice to him, they had resorted to abusing him physically and sexually more than one time and they had been pushing needles filled with what Louis assumed was sedatives, but none of those moment had terrified him more than it did yesterday, when he was caught by Harry while trying to escape, it was then he had seen the pure anger and hatred in the older man’s eyes in a way he had never seen before,

He couldn’t understand why these men held such a strong grudge against his father, who as far as Louis knew was an alternative to a saint, but the idea about his father being a saint was being put into test as days went and more information about his father appeared, all of them felt like a punch in the face to Louis, the man who brought him up, the man who protected him from all the bad things in the world was turning out to be someone worse than a killer,

 

“please just… just leave me alone… I want to- to be alone…”

 

Niall let out a sigh at the boy, Louis’ bruises were becoming more and more prominent, and he boy was against any medication, the last time Zayn tried to get him to drink a painkiller, the raven haired boy had come out of the room his hair soaking wet from the water he took in for Louis,

It was Niall’s turn to get Louis to eat something but he was going no where with Louis since he was not moving a muscle or an effort to try to eat something,

 

“fine, but Louis you need to eat something please, we can’t risk your health anymore, i-“

 

Louis shut out Niall’s voice at the sound of the door opening, his mere thought was that one of the boys were coming to talk to him but he felt his heart beat faster when the door revealed a mess of curly hair, at the sight of the green eyes that he feared oh so much, Louis’ mind automatically took him back to that moment when Harry had caught him trying to escape, the same anger filled eyes that looked at him with controlled anger, when Harry took a step forward in to the room the younger boy started to squirm on the bed which promptly turned into full on thrashing as the scenes which happened the last time he was alone with Harry started to run on a loop in his head, the way Harry ruined him in a way he couldn’t re-emerge from, he was slightly aware of two others bodies in the room looking frantic and somewhere someone was screaming, it took few minutes for him to realize it was him who was screaming, lashing out at Niall and struggling wildly when two strong arms wrapped around him, he was also aware of the vague noises yelling at the green eyed man,

 

“LOUIS! LOUIS CALM DOWN! HARRY LEAVE! NIALL GET HARRY OUT OF HERE! GO!”

 

The person who had his arms wrapped around him yelled as Niall dragged out a scared Harry, as the man he was scared of disappeared out of his vision Louis was brought back to a gentle shushing noise when he realized it was Liam who had his arms around him,

 

“he’s gone, he’s gone, you’re safe… it’s alright”

 

A few minutes after when Louis had completely calmed down and had managed to tire him out while crying his heart out, Liam and Zayn tucked him in and walked out, letting the boy rest.

 

 

“FUCK!”

 

Was the first word Liam and Zayn heard when they came into the kitchen where Niall was holding Harry’s bloody fist under the tap, the new comers looked at Niall silently for an explanation, to which the Irishman nodded his head towards the wall where it had a small dent,

 

“you punched the wall??”

 

Liam asked as Zayn made a weird noise, who sat next to Harry when he didn’t reply, he understood that Harry needed to talk to Louis so he could apologize but if that was Louis’ reaction when Harry entered the room, he didn’t want to think about the reaction they would get if Harry tried to go near him or talk to him,

 

“haz I understand that you want to talk to Louis, but you need to give him some more time yeah?”

To which harry replied by walking away to his room and slamming the door shut,

 

The three remaining boys sat in the kitchen for a few hours until Niall stood up, claiming he was going to check on Louis, when he walked into the room the younger man was up and was wiping stray tears away,

 

“hey Louis, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

Niall spoke, panic evident in his voice as he kneeled next to Louis, who flinched away,

 

“can I- can I as-ask you something?”

Louis’ voice was so tiny he would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying any attention to the boy, Louis watched him carefully and continued when Niall nodded,

 

“why does Harry hates me so much?”

Louis’ question was like a punch in the gut to Niall, he knew that Harry didn’t hate Louis in anyway, if anything Harry was rather fond of the boy, but he knew Louis should know about Harry’s reason behind as to why he was so violent towards the boy,

 

“are you sure you want me to tell you that?”

Niall continued when he received no protesting,

 

“Harry wasn’t always like this you know, when we first met he was the life of the group, always had a smile on his face and he was the nicest person you could meet,”

Harry’s angry green eyes flashed in Louis’ mind when Niall said that,

 

“Harry had two siblings, his older sister Gemma and Edward, his younger brother, you know those happy families that has everything on the dot, they weren’t exactly rich but they were happy, Harry’s father worked for Mark Tomlinson, the man who had it all, Harry was 18 and Edward was 11 years old, he was the same age as you, anyway, Harry’s father, Des was a man of honesty, he never did anything illegal or didn’t allowed anything illegal, when he was working for your father he heard about Mark doing some illegal shit and looked into it, he found out that he was going with human trafficking,“

 

Louis’ whole world felt like it came to a stop when Niall said the word “human trafficking” which was one of the worst things that could happen to someone, his breath hitched when he thought about his father who he had thought the world of doing something disgusting as Human trafficking,

 

“and then Mark got to know about it too, like he knew that Des was against those things and Mark obviously didn’t want the press to know about him doing sex slave trade and he started threatening Des, he fired him off his job but that was not enough you know, Des was ready to go the cops because he kept saying how wrong it was to hide something so big, but then Mark hit where it hurt, he started threatening Des’ children, Harry was always with us and he was a boxer, so he wasn’t afraid of anyone, but everything went to shit when Edward went missing, their first suspect was a direct hit, your father. Des went bat shit crazy and went to Mark’s house, he was threatening to go to the police but Mark wasn’t scared anymore and it was obvious that he had something to do with Edward going missing. They were devastated, like Harry started to become more violent and then one day Des got a video, a video of Edward, he was naked and bruised and bloody and he was crying. There was a note attached to it, it said “you will get to see more of those videos of your son becoming a whore unless you keep your mouth shut”

Things just went downhill after that, Des was murderous, Harry was angry, but there was nothing they could do about it you know, they all needed Edward back but there were no trace of him, for months we helped Harry to look for Edward but we found nothing, then Des got hit by a car, and it was critical, no one might have seen who hit him but we already knew who it might be, Des’ was in a coma for two days but he never woke up, he died on the third day,”

 

Louis felt the tears flowing down his cheeks just by imagining what harry and his family had to go through, though he refused to admit it, his love for his father was slowly turning into a hatred filled emotion.

 

“a few days later a cop came to see Harry when we were in school, he said they found Edward...... Harry was so happy that he got his brother back, but it was only for a short time because the cop said they found Edward’s body, that was the last straw for Harry, he sent both Gemma and Anne to Mexico to his aunt, but he stayed here, after the post mortem was done they decided that Edward was tortured, most likely sexually abused, physically abused and so much more. They said he was missing fingers and nails and violently tortured, we have never seen Harry so angry like that, but none of us were brave enough to tell Harry to calm down… his eleven year old brother was brutally tortured to death. Then he came up with a plan, he found out everything about Mark’s family, about his wife, about his three children and what drew him to you is the fact that you were the same age as Edward, for years he followed you, he knows everything about your class schedule to your favorite coffee shop. But he didn’t put it into plan until you hit a legal age as crazy as it sounds.”

 

Louis was shocked to see a whole new side of his father, whatever Niall said, his mind was a wreck, trying to decide who was nice and who was not, but he couldn’t decide who it was.

 

“Harry swore to put you through the same kind of pain that Mark sent Edward through,”

 

 

Niall stood up when he heard his name being called downstairs and left the room, locking the door from the outside for more reassurance, leaving Louis alone with his terrifying thoughts, if this was just the beginning…….he couldn’t imagine, what pain Harry was going to put him through…… whatever it was, Louis knew he wasn’t strong enough to survive what Edward had gone through….

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : short chapter! sorry :( but hey leave me your thoughts please? thank you i love you!
> 
> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Nathashaxx.
> 
> comments and kudos please <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more drama in next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) i am sorry for the very late update, i was really busy with work and studies, and i finished this as soon as i could. there isn't much happening in this chapter, it's very light, i can assure you that there is going to be more and more drama in the next few chapters, 
> 
> wattpad : Nathasha18

For most people, sitting in a dingy bar, drinking away their problems would seem like a solution, well, except for one person whose life ambition was dead set on one word ; Revenge, and he was confident that he was going to achieve it, whether it means torturing an innocent boy who had done nothing wrong, whenever he looks at the younger man’s face, his heart pleads him to sympathize him but his mind always takes him back to that hateful face he has been trying to hunt down for years. It didn’t matter that he felt a little tug at his heart when he saw the boy’s face drenched in tears, he had promised him self that he was going to avenge what happened to his family, and he wasn’t going to look back until he had done what he wanted.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr.Tomlinson!” 

His maid’s voice reached his ears as he was pouring himself another glass full of vodka, he heard hurried footsteps coming his way and coming to a stop, 

“Mr. Daniel is here to meet you, shall I send him in sire?”

He replied with a grunt, the pain he felt in his heart was not going to be cured with any type of alcohol he was drowning in. he didn’t want anyone to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, or that it was illegal, because he already knew that it wasn’t something a sane person would do, at some point he would gladly admit that he was guilty for all those horrible things he had done but if anyone wanted to get revenge, it should’ve been him, not his innocent and naïve son, 

when things began years ago, and he found the girl of his dreams, it didn’t take much time for them to fall in love and finally exchange rings and vows, he still cherished the memories of welcoming his two tiny daughters to their new house, he was a world-class businessman, which meant he obviously had imagined a bright and a blissful future for his two daughters, he was planning to send them to the best universities in the world, there was nothing he couldn’t do at that time, and then when his wife got pregnant for a second time, he was elated when the doctor predicted that he was going to have a boy, which was something he was craving for years, he loved his daughters but he was desperate for a son to be born, after nine months of waiting he finally got to see a tiny boy bundled up in a soft blue blanket looking at him with tiny yet lovable eyes, he preferred to say that their father-son bond took off right there at the hospital, it was around that time that he fell into more dirtier business, he started off small, but then he got his best friend Daniel involved, money started flowing in heaps and heaps and its temptation was what had him tied up with his new business. 

Things couldn’t be any better for the Tomlinson family for a while, but his life became shattered right in front of his eyes when he, himself witnessed his two precious daughters being shot in front of him, he couldn’t imagine someone being so cruel hearted enough to shoot two innocent girls for something that he did, if anything it was him who should’ve been shot, it was then after that incident that he too, became the beast he is today, he swore on his life that he would protect his only child from all those who came after him for revenge, which he managed to do until recently, he brought up Louis with so much love and care, but being extremely stern at the same time, the boy was a walking disaster, ever since he mastered the art of walking he had been adventurous, he yearned to go out and explore, to which Mark and Johanna strongly disagreed, when Louis hit his teenage years, Mark had to put down a new set of rules, he wasn’t allowed to leave the house after sun down, all the rules which simply irritated Louis to no end, and just when he thought that the threats to his family were going down, another storm hit him and this time it took his son, the only thing he treasured for so many years, though he blamed his kidnappers, deep down he knew it was entirely his fault, 

He turned around when he felt Daniel’s presence next to him, who was watching him with a knowing look on his face, 

“I know you are blaming yourself, but it is not your fault, none of it is, if anything it’s their fault an-”

“who are we kidding Daniel? Huh? This is my fault, none of this would’ve happened if I didn’t start this whole thing! I would’ve have my family! My daughters! My only son! I already lost two of them and I’m losing everything I have Daniel!”

To which his friend let out a groan, 

“are you out of your mind? You are not losing anything, think about all this wealth you have! Trust me, bringing Louis back in my responsibility, ”

“and when i do, I will make sure that he becomes mine, once and for all, I will not let anyone else touch him in a way that I do”  
He thought to himself, wondering what will happen if Mark knew what was going through his mind, he would probably snap his neck in half, 

shaking away his thoughts, Daniel turned to face Mark once again,

“anything about Louis? Did they call again? I-”

Just then his phone started ringing, displaying the number he hated so much but he had to answer, if anything it might help him to find where his son is, Mark answered his phone while trying to suppress his burning anger in him,

“what the fuck do you want now?”

All he heard was a low chuckle from the other line,

“now now, Mr. Tomlinson! Is that the way to greet someone!”

His blood slowly started to boil at the smug voice, as much as he wanted to punch the man until he bleed to death, his hands were tied until he got his son back safe, 

“just tell me what you want you bastard!” 

Another mindless chuckle echoed in his ears as he waited for the man to speak,

“well Mark, I believe your precious angel was such a good boy for us, I decided to let him speak to you, make it quick Tomlinson, for all you know this might be the last time you speak to him innit?”  
Before he could bash the man with all the hateful words that existed, another whimper was heard on the line,

“Lou? Louis?? C’mon Louis say something sweetheart? ”

“I’m beg-begging you d-dad pl-please get me out-out of here, hurts so-so much, ”

“no no baby no, don’t give up Lou, I promise I will get you out of there, I promise, please don’t give up! Just- just tell me anything, what kind of a place is it? Anything, a-a sign or-or a notice or just anything! ”

Just as he was about to reply he heard another chuckle coming from the end of the line, followed by the sound of a loud thud and pained moan, 

“what the hell are you doing to my boy you bastard! FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Through his angry yells and crazed struggles he failed to notice Daniel coming up behind him and plucking the phone out of his hand, 

“Listen here you bloody bastard, you let that boy go right this instant, you don’t know us, you don’t know what we are capable of, release him or I swear we will find out everything about everyone you love and destroy their lives for good..”

Daniel muttered in a low, yet threatening voice, after a few minutes of silence from the other side, the voice spoke again, 

“funny you say that Daniel, I have no family, I have nothing to lose, and you listen, and listen carefully, either you do as we say, or we can find a good price to sell your little boy at, someone who can strip him of the last bit of sanity he got, is that what you want? I will make you suffer for what you did to innocent, poor people, I will make sure you get your punishment, slowly and painfully, ”

And then the call was cut off, leaving Daniel’s eyes ready to pop out of his sockets, whoever had called knew who he was, this wasn’t about money at all, this was all about getting revenge……..  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Harry..”

An irish voice spoke, aiming at the curly headed man sitting on the kitchen stool, who had been smirking after the phone call, when he didn’t bother with a reply, his friends came up to him and surrounded him,

“what did he say?”

“he was threatening to hurt my family, my none-existing family, they don’t know who they are messing with”

Liam shared a knowing look with Zayn, pleading the raven haired boy to ask the question they all have been dying to ask for, 

“okay then, but what are we going to do about Louis? We can’t keep him here forever haz, either we do something, give him back or just, kill him and get it over with, “  
All he got in return was a smirk, 

“no Zee, I barely started this, there is so much more to come, I will hurt them in a way they can’t even imagine, ”

He admit that Louis didn’t deserve the pain he was going to put him through, but neither did Edward, if Tomlinson had a problem, then he could’ve dealt it with Des, but no, he had to get his son involved,   
this wasn’t about hurting Louis at all,   
but this was about making Mark feel the same pain what the Styles’ family went through when he hurt their youngest son who was barely legal, 

And he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooo, i know it wasn't a lot, but i hope you like it, please please please comment and drop kudos yeah? :) thank you all!   
> Love ya!  
> Nathashaxx.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : APOLOGIZING IS NOT ENOUGH I KNOW GUYS I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!! apparently being an event planner is much more difficult than i thought.  
> This week i had six events to plan. Which means six installations and six de-rigs. It's exhausting. Soooo i finally found some time to do a new chapter,   
> I'm really sorry for the long wait guys!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter.   
> Thanks for all the past comments and votes too!!! 
> 
> °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE.   
> (HARRY IN THIS STORY IS REALLY BAD GUYS SO BEAR WITH ME FOR A WHILE TILL I MAKE HIM A GOOD PERSON...)

'How everything had changed so fast...'

Harry thought to himself as he gently sipped on the hot coffee in his hand. This was one of the many things he hated doing. Whenever he used to sit alone, everything that took place and everything that destroyed his family came crashing at him. It was one spot where his mind turned dark.  But the only exception today was that he was there to make a deal. He knew from tbe bottom of his heart that whatever he was doing was extremely wrong. He knew louis didn't deserve the pain they were putting him through. But whenever he thought of that he was reminded of the cold dead body of his younger brother who in turn didn't deserve anything that happened to him either. 

A rough clearig of a throat brought him back to the reality as he was suddenly aware of the man standing in front of him. 

"Cowell"   
He greeted the man with a slight nod. Silently signaling him to sit. Once the man was seated he looked up at harry, 

"How have you been Mr. Styles?" 

For a moment harry started to think about how many years had passed since he saw the man infront of him, but instead of answering the question, Harry put forth a question of his own, 

"I'm pretty sure you know why i called you here Simon.."   
To which the older man answered with a small smirk. 

"Of course i do.. your boy is not some toy Styles, he-" 

"Dont tell me what i should do with him and what i should not do Simon. Just do what i asked you to do and i'll pay you. That's it"

"I'll never disappoint you Mr. Styles" 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"So"

He started as he banged the front door open, startling the other three boys who were busy listening to the news. 

"I spoke to Simon today."

That's all that took the other boys to stop everything they were doing ans turn to face Harry, 

"Are you serious?"  

"Absolutely. He will be here in the evening. Make sure to keep Louis clean. If needed i'm going to knock him out. Keep the camera ready. But i prefer to have him awake for it. I want him to feel it" 

Even though he didn't feel it, all the other boys felt the burning hatred in his voice, Harry turned to leave the room only to be stopped by the sound of a chair being pulled back, 

"You know what you are doing is wrong right?"

"Whatever do you mean Liam?"   
Harry spoke with a dangerously calm voice, crossing his hands across his chest, 

"You know what i mean Harry, you're out of your mind! You kidnapped him, you raped him and now you want to do this? What exactly are you trying to achieve harry?" 

Within seconds Liam found himself being slammed into the wall with Harry's face extremely close to his. 

"You want to know what i get out of doing this Liam? Satisfaction. I get the satisfaction knowing i can make Mark go through the same pain he out my brother through. The pain he put my family through." 

Once he put Liam down he walked towards the stairs, stopping near the first step, 

" and this goes for all of you, you don't want to be a part of it, fine. The door is open for you to get the fuck out of here"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

It had been almost two weeks since he was stuck in the house, and he was starting to lose count of the days. He hadn't spoke one after the last incident. Rejecting food or water. His mind kept wandering back to the moment when Niall told him about the grudge between Harry and his father. He was in constant anxiety because he didn't know what to expect anymore.  

But  more than anything be was numb.. he had lost himself. The pain he was feeljng was growing stronger minute by minute. His ankle was beyond bruised from being cuffed to the bed. 

He was brought back to the reality when he felt the door being opened to reveal Harry himself. The moment he saw the curly headed boy his heart beat started to pick up as well as his struggle to get away from the man who he considers as the monster who ruined his life.

He couldn't get any further as he felt Harry roughly drag the metal cuff on his leg and pulled him to the center of the bed with a loud cry. 

"Where do you think you're going baby..." 

The younger boy struggled to get away from his grip as he whispered against his ear, 

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard!"

Within mere seconds he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek as he found himself staring at the ground below him. Before he could say any other words Harry's hand found their way to the silky brown hair as his head was harshly tugged back, his mouth opening in a silent scream, 

"such harsh words from a delicate little thing like you.... don't you remember our little session earlier on my lovely... if i were you, i'd stop being a little bitch and do what i say.." 

The only response he got was big blue eyes filled with tears blinking up at him. 

"Open your mouth"  

He was met with silence once again,   
"I'm not going to ask you a second time Louis" 

When he knew he wasn't going to get any reaction from the younger boy he surged forward, slamming his lips against the younger man roughly biting his lips making him gasp in pain, as soon as his mouth was open harry squeezed his cheeks together making sure that he won't be able to close his mouth. 

With less struggle Harry managed to force the pills in Louis, holding him tight to make sure the pills were properly gone. He let go of the younger boy once he knew that he did his job. 

With a smirk Harry got off the bed, leaving the bruised boy with dizzy mind as to what happened. 

'Mark is going to love this show'  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

By 5:30 in the evening the door bell rang, signalling the men about the anticipated guest. Niall opened the door revealing a smug looking Simon. 

"Gentlemen"   
He greeted them as he stepped inside, 

"Get it work Cowell. We don't have all day. As i promised he's drugged up, cuffed to the bed, go and do what you have to do. Make sure to make him scream but from pain" 

Once they got the room they were greeted with the sight of a naked louis who was slipping in and out of consciousness.   
Simon completely gave into the tug of lust as he climbed on top of the bed, straddling the younger man as he started kissing the side of his face......  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Louis' pained screams filled the room as the four men watched Simon brutally slam in to him. It had been going on for almost two hours when Harry finally stood from his chair, 

"That's enough Simon"

He threw a towel to the man as he walked out of the room with him, leaving louis still screaming from pain.... 

The house was completely silent as everyone listened the painful cries of the younger boy, Harry slammed the bunch of money on the table, looking directly at Simon, 

"Take the money and leave. Thanks" 

"Liam, Niall go clean him"

Harry silently ordered the two men. Once they were gone he sat on the table, grinning at Zayn who gave the same look back, 

"Now lets let the fun begin.."

"What are our plans again haz?"

"Send the video to Mark....this is just the beginning Zayn...Louis will be begging for death by the time i'm done with him"

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END OF THE NEW CHAPTER!!! MORE DRAMA AND VIOLENCE COMING UP NEXT! 
> 
> DROP A COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!   
> LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS N PIECES!! ♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> Nathashaxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: 
> 
> -mentions of sexual assault   
> -a very very bad Harry (sorry little cupcake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I know its been a very long time since I updated this or any of the other stories but believe me when I say this but balancing your work as an events coordinator and your passion of writing fanfiction is so fucking hard, I'm really sorry for not updating but hey, I'm back for good 10 days!! I will try and update every Thursday night but no promises yeah? 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the warnings above before scrolling down... 
> 
> xoxoxo

The sparkle that was in his blue eyes was completely gone and for anyone who would see him for the first time, they would only see the lifeless body of a young man who was hanging on to the last bit of life and sanity he had. The young man sat with his back to the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest as tightly as he could. Fresh tears were running down his bruised face and every part of his body that was visible was bleeding owing to the damages his ‘customer’ had done to him, 

Harry stood next to a large man, watching with bored eyes as the man counted his cash, time to time his eyes would wander to where Louis was sitting lifeless on the worn out bed, with the metal handcuffs and chains binding him to the bed. Whenever he looked at the boy he could feel it, he could feel himself losing the last bit of humanity left in him. Often he would wonder what he will do to the younger man the day he becomes a complete monster, he would think that his parents would hang their heads in shame at what he was doing, what he was doing to an innocent boy who had no idea about how the darker, outer world worked, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“it has been six months Zayn, and I do not understand what we are going to do anymore” 

The three older men minus Harry were standing outside the room where Louis was held in, it had been exactly six months since the younger boy was brought to them and even though at the beginning the three of them were yearning for revenge for what Mark had done with their best friends’ family, as time went by they seemed to realize that Louis was not to be blamed for any of the misfortunes. All of them had tried to talk to Harry about letting him go but the curly headed man would not budge from his decision to make the Tomlinson family suffer using their only son. 

“I know, but the thing is Liam, this is Harry’s game, it’s his rules and his decisions, and you of all people know what happens when someone go over his head” 

Zayn was beginning to worry for Louis’ health as well as for his mentality, it seemed as if the younger boy would not hold on much longer with the amount of torture they put him through, during the six months he was being held in the house, he had been subjected to numerous torture that he could never wish upon someone, men would come into their house on a daily basis as they were forced to hear Louis’ pained screams every day, when he wasn’t being sold out for men, he would get beaten or sexually assaulted by Harry himself, Zayn was becoming more and more worried for his friend who had turned into this disgusting monster but he could not do anything to favor the younger boy since he clearly knew what Harry was capable of doing. The amount of times he and Harry argued over Louis was countless, their friendship was beginning to crack and much to his horror he could clearly see the monster Harry had become. 

“Zayn, what you say is completely true, but we also can’t just sit here with our hands crossed watching him put Louis through this anymore, I know I was all for this plan earlier but god, I want to end this so bad, he is human Zayn and he is not going to hold on much longer” 

Niall had a point, Zayn knew he had a point, he loved his best friend to death but it was time to rectify his mistakes, he swore to himself that he was going to get Louis out of this, even if it meant that he had to betray his friend. 

“alright, I know what we have to do…” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“so, did you enjoy your time today with him? Hmm? I’m sure it feels good isn’t it, now that you’ve become used to it”

Louis brutally flinched away from the rough hand that was caressing his tear stained cheek, his body was in agony as pain shot up through his entire body every second he moved, the first few months he had been strong, strong enough to hope that he would get out of this hell he was in, but as time went by, Harry had made sure to let him know that he was never getting out of the place where he was in, six months ago he was just another university student, wanting nothing but to live his life the way he wanted to, but now, six months later, he was locked in a dark room, handcuffed and chained to a bed, with random strangers violating his body in every way possible, Harry always made it sound like it was his choice, he would try to make him feel guilty about what those men were doing to him every day, but he was sane enough to reassure himself that no, being choked, beaten and getting raped everyday by strangers was not his choice, 

Louis’ head snapped to the side when the same hand which was caressing his cheek came down in a slap to his face, a pained moan leaving his mouth, seconds later his hair was being pulled back roughly, coming face to face with the man he despised the most, 

“getting a lot stronger now are we? Seems like you haven’t learned your place yet, in this house, you are nothing but a fucking slut, that is all you are, you hear me? That is all you are, just a slut and you better get that through your head, fucking slut” 

With another bruising slap, harry left the room, locking the door behind him, pretending not to listen to the unbearable cries of pain coming from inside the room.   
Going downstairs the curly headed man was met with his friends, who were sitting in front of the TV with beers in their hands,

“hey Haz, you wanna hit the town today? I heard GLOW was opened again, maybe we should pop by, see what’s new?”

All their prayers were answered when Harry answered with a nod, once he left the room, the three men stood and went up to Louis’ room, 

“Niall stay right outside and let us know if Harry is coming.”

With Niall standing in the hallway, both Liam and Zayn snuck into the room, slowly putting a hand on Louis’s sleeping figure, they watched as Louis woke up with panic filled eyes, mouth opening intending for a scream, but before he could let out a word, a large hand was covering his mouth, silencing him, 

“Louis, I’m going to take my hand off and please for the love of god, do not scream. Hear me out first”

Zayn lifted his hand off as soon as the younger boy gave off a nod, 

“we are taking Harry out to the city today in a few hours, it might take a few hours for us to get back, now, listen to me and listen very carefully because I’m putting all our lives at stake here, I will come to the room to give you water before we go and I will leave the key to the handcuffs and the chains here on the second drawer, wait for ten minutes after we are gone and get the keys, unlock yourself and get out of this place, the key to the front door will be on the table next to the TV. I’m begging you Louis please don’t mess this up, if you do, I kid you not it will cost you your life and ours as well, I’m going out of my way to help you get out of here so please, take this one chance and make a run for it,” 

He waited for a good few seconds until Louis started nodding his head furiously, he stood up along with Liam, turning around to leave the room when a tiny voice stopped him in his tracks, 

“why are you doing this? How do I know it’s not another trap?”

“if this was another trap, then the three of us wouldn’t risk our lives like this, so either you take this chance and leave or you stay here and let Harry torture you more. Your choice”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart was beating unbelievably fast as he listened to the sound of a car speeding away into the night, ten minutes later he was scrambling in his chains to get the keys that were kept in the drawer next to him, with a painful struggle and a few cuts to his wrists later, a single tear went down his cheeks as he felt his legs hit the floor for the first time in a long time, but to his terror, he soon figured out that trying to walk with severe cuts and bruises to his legs was a very difficult task, but this was about his freedom which was only a few steps away and his decision of sitting in the room and being tortured all day long, 

a few painful minutes later, sobs were wrecking his body as he twisted the metal keys against the lock, revealing the outside world to him after a torturous six months……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaa, I hope you guys liked it so far, sorry for any mistakes, let me know what you think down in the comments and leave kudos? pretty please with a cherry on top? 
> 
> love you guys xoxox  
> will be back with a new chapter soon!!!


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies!! I have updated again!! this was originally one full chapter but I decided to break it up into two sections, basically this part is more like a filler chapter for what is about to come in the next chapter.... apologies if anyone is disappointed! 
> 
> xoxoxoxo

Tears blurred his vision as he took in his surroundings for the first time in six months, this could be his real chance at freedom, he prayed to god that Harry didn’t catch him trying to run away or he could not imagine what the consequences would be, last time he had tried to run away and half way through he was caught red handed by Harry, a dangerous shiver ran down his spine as he recollected the memories of that terrifying day, arriving back at his current situation, he looked around for a few seconds before wiping tears off his face hastily and took a soft step outside, a relieved gasp from his lips along with a fresh batch of tears ran down his face, 

Trees… that was all he could see everywhere he looked, the sun was setting and he was still standing in the middle of nowhere, he had been walking for hours, he had almost given up but the thought of being lost in a forest sounded better than being tortured back at the house.. 

Louis stopped walking as exhaustion took control of his body, even though he was out of that damned house, everything seemed like an unsolved puzzle to him, on one hand he was away from the monster who had ruined his life in the worst ways possible, one the other hand he had the freedom he wanted for so long but yet, it didn’t help him accomplish nothing. 

“I have never done anything wrong to anyone.. then why is this happening with me… why god why would you do this to me!!!” 

Louis screamed with frustration as he hit his head against the trunk of a large tree, every part of his body hurt, but the only reason he kept going was because he’d rather die than go back to Harry…   
The image of monstrous green eyes was the last thing on his mind as his vision went blank, his body finally giving into the exhaustion he had been fighting against…. 

 

Niall’s heart hammered loudly against his chest as another glass came hurling towards the wall, he vaguely saw Liam flinch away as the glass smashed into pieces.......

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ZAYN!!! FUCKING ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!”

Harry roughly shook Zayn from his shirt collar, boiling anger pulsing through his veins, they had returned from the club, drunkenly getting out of the car only to freeze in his step as he starred at the wide open door of their house, he remembered swearing slowly to himself as he sobered up surprisingly fast, he ran towards their house, the three other men hot on their heels, he had gone straight to the room where Louis was being held, only for his surprise to turn into blazing anger as he starred at the now empty room, there was blood on the floor along with a bloody key laying on the floor, unimaginable amount of anger filled his veins as the realization of betrayal dawned on him, he didn’t have to think twice about how Louis had managed to get out of the house, because only Zayn and himself had the key for the handcuffs and the chains and he would never in a million years let the kid go, which brought them back to the situation at hand, 

Zayn’s hands forcefully pushed his hands from his collar, using all his strength to shove his friend away from him, 

“I DON’T KNOW HARRY! ALRIGHT! I DON’T KNOW!! Why are you even ask-”

“stop fucking lying you son of a bitch! Only you and I had the keys for the handcuffs! Is this the value you give to the so called friendship we have? ”

“oh please Harry just stop! The so called friendship that you are talking about disappeared the second you decided to hold my collar for what? For some kid who don’t have any idea what is going on?”

“don’t… Zayn don’t… you knew damn well why I did all this! I only did all this to avenge what they did to my family! That is not something you can forget Zayn! You of all people should know this… and to think you always had my back no matter what.....”

Harry let out a bitter chuckle, looking away from his friends, 

“avenge your family? Harry the whole concept of avenging what happened to them flew out of the damn window the moment you started torturing that poor kid who had no idea what this all was about! Don’t you dare lecture me on how I should handle this friendship Harry, letting him go, was the best decision I have made when it comes to this, we both know it Harry, I did this for you, mostly for you because I’m your best friend and I want to save you from this monster you have become…”

“what friendship are you talking about? It was destroyed the second you decided to backstab me Zayn…I don’t care why you did it, you betrayed me and I don’t know if I can live with the fact that you of all the people decided to backstab me,”

With one last shake of his head, the curly headed man set out, his mind set on one mission……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! if you did please don't forget to drop a comment below and leave kudos! they mean so much to me!!   
> Love you all
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : hi guys! words cannot describe how sorry i am for leaving this books like this but i really hope you guys can forgive me because I'm crazy busy for the last two and a half years with my job/studies and family. i think im gonna make more updates as much as i can for all the books :) thank you for the patience guys i really admire you guys!!!

 

Darkness was all he could feel, everywhere he looked all he could see was pitch black surroundings apart from the tiny ray of the moonlight finding their way to the ground through the thick trees, confusion clouded his mind for just a second as the memories of the past few months came crashing down on him, he slapped a bruised hand over his mouth to muffle his cries of pain, but he couldn't think if it was because he was finally free or because of all the painful moments he had to live all those months. 

as confused as he was about what was going on around him, his mind couldn't help but wander over to his father, the man he looked up to when he was a child, the man who taught him that violence was never the answer, he was the same man who had caused so much damage to Harry's family, he was the reason why Harry was the monster he was today, Louis was no stranger when it came to the feeling of losing a family member since he had to watch his sisters being murdered right in front of him, that was an image that still haunted him and he couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Harry would be in, he was torn between pin pointing who was the man with an evil heart when it came to his father and Harry, even though he blamed his father for Harry being the man he was, he couldn't ignore the amount of pain Harry had caused him over the past few months, they made his life a living hell for a crime that he didn't commit, simply because he was the son of the man who took away Harry's entire life.....

it was the sound of leaves crunching that broke him out of his thinking, feeling the familiar panic over take his entire body he quickly pushed himself against the tree as much as he could in an attempt to shield himself from whoever was arriving, he sat with a hammering heart and shaky hands, trying to wipe his rapidly falling tears... 

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

Harry ran his hands across his face, trying to calm himself down after what his friends had done, he walked along the road after leaving the house letting angry tears fall down his face, to say he was pissed at his friends would be the understatement of the century, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't blame any of them for doing what they had done, initially his plan was to hurt the boy at a minimal scale just to show Tomlinson how much it hurts to see their loved ones in pain, but at some point he let his hatred take over him and had become this monster that he doesn't even recognize anymore. 

He wasn't a child, he knew what he had done, he was very much aware of the damage he has done in the name is revenge. He should feel proud of himself of the damage he had done, of how much he enjoyed watching the innocent young man getting abused, tortured and violated, but he didn't feel anything apart from shame, he was ashamed of himself for what he had done, once he had come a safe distance from their house he stopped walking and stood in the middle of the road, finally getting his limbs to move he sat down in the corner of the road. 

for a second he imagined what his family would feel about what he had done, of the man he had become. it was in that moment he knew that he had to decide what he actually wanted to do, he only had two options, it was either to get rid of Louis in some way there would be no evidence left, which meant he either had to kill him or sell him off, but even the thought of hurting the younger man anymore than he had already done made him feel sick. his other option was to let him go, return him back to his family, get Mark punished legally, that was what he should have done in the very beginning of this whole scheme, it was then when he was again hit with a wave of shame, he didnt know if he could look himself in the eye again, but all he knew at this point was that something had to be done. 

he took another twenty minutes to calm himself down and finally came to a conclusion, 'it's time to end this' he thought to himself as he stood and walked away. 

his legs automatically carried him towards the forest, it was as if he was drawn to the quiet sobs flowing through the dark forest.. he followed the sounds until he reached a large oak tree, which was thankfully big enough to hide his tall frame, what he saw infront of him somehow managed to break his stone cold heart... infront of him stood the boy he was looking for, but what broke him was the boys' skinny frame, he was all skin and bones, this was the first time Harry had seen him shirtless, of course he had seen him like this before but this was the first time he saw the boy in real, bruises and cuts littered his whole body, dried blood mixed with fresh cuts and dirt and the one thing that slapped Harry in the face was how dead he looked, his eyes had lost all its colour, he was almost lifeless, 

his face held no emotions as he stood on top of the cliff, few feet away from Harry, he didnt miss the way Louis' eyes drifted to the river down below, he was so lost in his thoughts the next thing he knew was the sound of water splashing, bouncing back from his miserable trance he ran to the edge of the cliff as fast as he could, for the first time in his life he could not describe the dreaded feeling of panic pounding in his heart...

"LOUIS!!!!" 

he didnt even realize the words that were leaving his mouth as he frantically screamed at the top of his lungs trying to see through the darkness, 

"this is all my fault and this is my mess to fix" was the last thing he thought before he jumped into the darkness, once he felt himself hit the waters below, he tried swimming around, going under the water, trying to hold his breath, all just to find the damaged boy who didnt deserve an ounce of pain in his life... after a few minutes of swimming around he felt his leg coming in contact with something, he swam below with hope blossoming in his heart as he hoped it was who he was looking for, he wanted to let out a cry of relief as he finally came face to face with the lifeless boy, he quickly grabbed the young man and swam to the shore as he knew he didnt have much time, he threw the wet boy on the ground and knelt down next to him as he pressed him ear on to his chest and was highly relieved when he felt a weak beat, as soon as he felt that the boy was still alive he put his hands on his chest and started pressing just until the boy gave a sudden jolt and started coughing up the water he had inhaled, 

with a sigh on relief Harry left exhaustion taking over his boy as he flopped down next to the unconscious man, regret and guilt taking over his mind..... 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as soon as Louis heard the footsteps of someone walking over to him, he scrambled to his feet and walked away as quietly as he could, once he felt that he was a safe distance away from whoever was approaching him, he came to the realization that he had arrived to a dead end in the small forest, his heart burst with relief when he saw the waterfall that made its way down to the river, he had already lost everything in his life, he lost his sisters, he lost his parents, he lost his father who had brought him up to believe that hurting another person in anyway was unacceptable but his father himself was a person who brought more pain in so many lives, he lost the spark in his life, what more did he have to live for? nothing... 

soon he found himself standing on top of the cliff, his heart pounding with unrecognizable feelings, as he was minutes away from ending all of his pain and suffering, he felt hot tears running down his bruised face, at that moment Louis felt all the pain he had been going through coming at him altogether, after months of being away from his safe place, after months of being sexually abused by various men, after months of being physically and mentally abused, this could be his only chance of getting away from everything, 

"I'm so sorry mom" was his last thoughts as he closed his eyes, and finally let himself fall from the cliff, he would not have been able to describe the feeling of being free from all the torture he went through as his body hit the cold water... 

eventually, he felt his body relax against the harsh pressure and the water surrounding him, a small smile forming on his lips as darkness took over his body......

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!!!!! once again i'm terribly sorry about being so late for updating this, i wrote this with the help of many energy drinks so this one might be my favorite chapter to write yet, i hope you guys like this, let me know what you like about this chapter? im extremely free in these next two weeks so i think i can write a little bit more of some other books and chapters as well. 
> 
> vote/comment and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me know what you think about this!!! 
> 
> all the love
> 
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
